DannyxSam: A true love story
by Phantomgurlxxxxx
Summary: This is the wedding of Danny and Sam for all those DannyxSam fans.


**DannyxSam: True Love **

It was their ninth date. Danny and Sam were walking along through the park, when they came across a wooden bench. They had been walking for quite some time and the pair of them were fairly worn out. Sam took her seat, but little did she know, Danny had a surprise for her in mind. He got down on one knee...

_"Samantha Manson," _he began.

"_Will you do the honours of being my wife?" _He spoke to her in a calm and gentle voice. Sam covered her face with her hand, in astonishment.

_"Yes Danny, I will!" _She got up, as Danny placed the 7 carat diamond ring on her finger. Sam gave out a slight squeal as she wrapped her arms gently around Danny's neck and kissed him passionately. She could not believe that she was yet to be, the new Mrs. Daniel Fenton.

**4 Months later:**

Sam was finishing up with the final touches on her wedding dress. She was wearing a long, silky cream coloured dress, rather than a black or purple one. Her short, black hair sparkled in the sunlight that was let into her room. She had almost finished sewing on her lilac coloured flowers, when Valerie and Paulina entered.

Valerie and Paulina had both agreed to become her bridesmaids, despite Sam's future husband having a crush on the both of them in the past.

"_Do you need any help with your wedding dress?" _Valerie asked her nicely.

_"Not really, but thankyou for the offer Val." _Sam replied. Valerie left to go and get her bridesmaid dress, leaving only Sam and Paulina.

_"Your dress is gorgeous Sam. I especially like the flowers you've added." _Paulina exclaimed.

_"Thankyou Paulina. So are you looking forward to the ceremony_?" Sam asked her.

_"Sammy, it doesn't matter about whether I'm going to enjoy the ceremony. It's about whether you're going to enjoy your life with Danny." _Paulina commented. Paulina grabbed a brush and started brushing Sam's silk like hair. It wasn't long before the wedding bells would ring, and then Miss Manson would become Mrs Fenton. The two had spent the last 2 hours, preparing themselves for the wedding ceremony.

The weddings bells filled the air with a loud _bim bam _sound. The wedding guests all gathered into the chapel, while Danny and his best man, Tucker stood up the front. Danny was all dressed up in a smart looking tuxedo, with a fresh rose corsage on the right side of his chest.

The wedding music played softly as the two bridesmaids entered, both dressed in short deep purple dresses and they both had their hair done up in long pony tails. Following behind them was Sam, looking beautiful in her wedding dress. She had a fluffy cream coloured veil on her head that was stuck on a purple head band. She took her place up the front and took Danny's hand as the preist stood up. He cleared his throat.

_"Good evening everyone. We are gathered here today, in this lovely and historical church to celebrate the marriage of Mr Daniel Fenton and Miss Samantha Manson. We will start of with some wedding vows."_ Danny spoke up."

_"Sam, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer, this day like a dream come true. The Lord himself has answered that prayer. For today, you Sam, as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus in the honour of going through time with you. Thankyou for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you Sam, my friend and my love. I love you."_ The priest started speaking again.

_"Now Samantha, you may say your wedding vows._

_"Danny, oops I mean Daniel, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me, the helpmeet God designed especially for you and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore Daniel, I pledge my life to you as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. You mean the world to me Daniel, and I will never let you go. I love you."_

The priest continued.

_"You may now exchange rings. Daniel, repeat after me. Sam, I take you,"_

Danny repeated.

_"Sam, I take you."_

_"To be my lawfully wedded wife."_

_"To be my lawfully wedded wife."_

_"To have and to hold for better or worse."_

_"To have and hold for better or worse."_

_"For rich or for poor."_

_"For rich or for poor."_

_"For better or for worse."_

_"For better or for worse."_

_"I take you, Samantha Manson."_

_" I take you Samantha Manson."_

_"To love and hold forever."_

_"To love and hold forever."_

_"Take this ring."_

_"Take this ring."_

_"As a symbol of our marriage."_

_"As a symbol of our marriage." _Danny placed a beautiful diamond ring on her left wedding finger. The priest then turned back to Sam.

_"Danny, I take you."_

_"Danny, I take you."_

_"To be my lawfully wedded husband."_

_"To be my lawfully wedded husband."_

_"To have and to hold for better or worse."_

_"To have and hold for better or worse."_

_"For rich or for poor."_

_"For rich or for poor."_

_"For better or for worse."_

_"For better or for worse."_

_"I take you, Daniel Fenton."_

_" I take you Daniel Fenton."_

_"To love and hold forever."_

_"To love and hold forever."_

_"Take this ring."_

_"Take this ring."_

_"As a symbol of our marriage."_She placed a thick gold band around his marriage finger.

_"In that case. Do you, Mr Daniel George Fenton, take Miss Samantha Rachael Manson to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_"I DO!"_ He replied. He turned towards Sam.

_"Do you Miss Samantha Rachael Manson, take Mr Daniel George Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I DO!"_ She replied. The priest closed his book.

_"In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Daniel, you know what to do."_

Danny leaned over and kissed her, as the crowd was clapping for the newlyweds.

_"I now give you Mr and Mrs Daniel Fenton!" _The priest yelled above all the noise. Sam and Danny linked arms and walked happily down the aisle.

That day was truly a dream come true for the couple and luckily they both got the fairytale wedding they had always...well not literally always, but the one that they had dreamed of.


End file.
